Notwithstanding the co-pending application to which the present application claims priority, known locking mechanisms for mounting a device to a surface include convoluted mechanisms that have stored energy springs or do not lock the device sufficiently to the surface. One such sliding latch is illustrated in the Nelson 1400 Dog Feeding Pan, in which a dog pan is attached to a vertical surface (e.g., a wall). The sliding latch does not lock the device to the surface (wall) and can be knocked off by a rambunctious pet.
Moreover, known locking mechanisms do not have simplicity of design and ease in installation and dislodging such a device, yet provide sufficient locking capabilities for joining a variety of devices to a solid surface.
Furthermore, known locking mechanisms make audible noise when locked or latched, which may be problematic for particular applications, such as those involving military or other tactical maneuvers.